


Into You

by DValkyrie



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, New Years Eve, Shameless Smut, Smut, finish off the year with a bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: With ten minutes until the new year, Ann wants to make the last moments count. Makoann focus.





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this song is a bop, well done Valentina. 
> 
> Into You - Ariana Grande

11:50pm, 2300 hours, 31st of December.  
  
The group were at Haru's house - more like mansion - getting ready to ring in the new year.   
  
It had been a year full of ups and downs, twists and turns, blood, sweat and tears. They had saved the world from destruction, exposed disgusting humans for their sins and all became much fitter than before.  
  
The most important thing they did was meet each other - hell, they all befriended a talking cat. However, was a talking cat  _really_ the most unique thing about this group? A student council president, an heiress, a delinquent, a 'criminal,' an eccentric artist, a hacker and a supermodel were not a group they'd expect to hang out together. However, it would make for a great 'they all walked into a bar' joke.  
  
The former Phantom Thieves sat on the roof of Haru's place, drinks in hands and a barbecue sizzling away. A bunch of plastic deck chairs and a bonfire had been set up by them to enjoy their last few moments of this crazy year.  
  
"I still think the kicker was the day we went to the beach,' Ryuji stated his case, a non-alcoholic beer in one hand and is other arm wrapped around Haru, who sat on his lap.  
  
"No fair! I wasn't there for that!" Haru playfully slapped her boyfriend's shoulder, and he winced.  
  
"W-Well it was  _really_ our date to the ramen place, but you and I only know about that," Ryuji corrected himself in a small voice as the others laughed.  
  
"I must say, the summer festival was also enjoyable," Yusuke mused as his own boyfriend leaned against him with a hum.  
  
"That yukata did look amazing on you."  
  
Yusuke blushed and petted Akira on the head.   
  
"Well,  _I_ think our best moment was the crepe date I had with Makoto," Ann put her two cents in from Makoto's lap, legs stretched out with a cheeky grin.   
  
The two had gotten together shortly after Akira and Yusuke. They were rather hesitant about being public, but after many battles in Mementos and getting caught in a safe room in Sae's palace, Ann and Makoto became one of the 'It Couples' of the Phantom Thieves.   
  
Throughout the year, the group had found those to date - the only catch was that Ann and Makoto could  _not_ seem to catch a break from their friends. No matter how many palace safe rooms or private dates the two would venture in, they couldn't escape an interruption. 

_'Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it'  
  
Makoto sighed, "How about the trip to Hawaii? That has to be something only done once in a lifetime."  
  
"Wouldn't you say this whole year was something once in a life time?" Morgana asked from Futaba's lap.   
  
Everyone agreed, except Futaba who had fallen asleep some time ago.  
  
Akira chuckled and pulled out his phone, "She didn't make it to midnight. I'll give her props for trying, though." He took a photo as Yusuke and Ryuji laughed.  
  
"Perhaps we should move her inside? I have guest rooms we can put her in. I don't want her catching a cold or getting eaten by mosquitos," Haru offered as she tied her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Great idea, babe," Ryuji rubbed his girlfriend's back as Akira made to stand.  
  
"A-Actually, Akira, we'll do it," Makoto perked up as Ann stood up from her lap.   
  
Akira quirked an eyebrow as the two moved towards Futaba.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Yusuke inquired suspiciously.  
  
"We'll take Futaba down to a room, and then I have to call my parents anyway, so I figured kill two birds with one stone," Ann bluffed, pulling out her phone as Makoto gently lifted Futaba bridal style to carry.   
  
Morgana had jumped off the chair and went to sit with Akira and Yusuke.  
  
"Why not call them up here? Surely the reception is better from the roof," Akira asked coolly, stroking Morgana in his lap like some kind of super villain.   
  
"It's a data call, the wifi is stronger downstairs," Ann quickly countered, eyeing Makoto moving towards the door. She very much enjoyed the way Makoto's muscles tightened as she held Futaba.

_'I'm so into you, I can barely breathe_   
_And all I wanna do is to fall in deep'_

"...Sure Ann," Akira shrugged and scratched behind Morgana's ears.   
  
"Honestly, the call will take like five minutes. They're in France right now, I just wanna wish them a happy new year," Ann pressed as she followed Makoto.  
  
"The guest rooms are on the second floor," Haru instructed the girls with a sly grin, who nodded.  
  
"Will do, we'll be back before the fireworks!" Ann winked over her shoulder and opened the door for Makoto.

_'But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line  
So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey'_

When the couple left, Akira and Yusuke shared a smirk of knowing. Ryuji had a cheeky grin on his face as Haru burst into giggles.  
  
"They could have just  _said so,"_ Akira adjusted his glasses.  
  
"They are both to stubborn, and besides, it's an artistic expression," Yusuke crossed his arms with a nod.  
  
"You're such a creep, dude," Ryuji shook his head as Haru mused.  
  
"Perhaps we should explore more artistic approaches."  
  
Ryuji paled at the thought. 

* * *

 

 

Ann and Makoto were silent as they went down the stairs to find the room. Futaba hadn't stirred at all, which was great, because Ann and Makoto were absolutely  _not_ going to call Ann's parents.   
  
"Are they in France now?" Makoto asked as they reached their desired floor of Haru's Labirynth of a home.  
  
Ann shrugged, adjusting her tank top, "Probably? They hop all over the world it's kinda hard to keep up."  
  
Makoto raised an eyebrow in concern as she stopped outside the room with a green door for Ann to open.  
  
"Your chamber, Oh Mighty Mehjed," Ann giggled to the sleeping Futaba.   
  
Makoto couldn't help but grin as she placed Futaba down on the bed and drew the blanket across her.  
  
"See you next year."  
  
Ann groaned and cross her arms, ignoring the itch in her stomach to get started on their New Years Eve plan.  
  
"You're never going to stop saying that, are you?"  
  
"Well not until it's the first of January," Makoto straightened up and locked eyes with Ann.

_'Oh baby, look what you started  
The temperature's rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?'  
  
_Ann bit her lip and stepped out of the room, quickly moving further down the hallway away from Futaba. She peaked down at her phone: 11:54pm  
  
 _'Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_  
Before I make a move'

Makoto appeared before her with a small smile. Ann instantly pocketed her phone, grabbed a fistful of Makoto's white shirt and crashed their lips together.

_'So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it_   
_A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it'_

Makoto's eyes went wide, but she immediately melted into Ann as their tongues fought for dominance. It wasn't until they ran out of breath that they broke apart.   
Ann bore her gaze into Makoto's, then with a cheeky grin, she yanked Makoto into one of the guest rooms then pinned her against the door once she kicked it shut.  
  
"A-Ann, what the-" Makoto was cut off by Ann locking their lips again.

_'A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
'Cause I’m so into you'_

Makoto pushed herself off of the door and wrestled Ann into her arms. She practically threw Ann onto the guest room's bed, but Ann once again grabbed her and pegged her down on top of the plump, pristine sheets.  
  
Ann straddled Makoto and practically ripped her shirt off to expose Makoto's tight stomach that only made Ann ache even more. Makoto fumbled with Ann's denim shorts as the blonde started to ravish her neck, letting out moans fo desire as she felt the brunette's fingers against her sensitive area.   
  
The clock on the wall read 11:58.  
  
 _'Tell me what you came here for_  
 _'Cause I can't, I can't wait no more'_

Makoto let out a gasp as Ann worked her magic on her, but she also enjoyed the moans that can from Ann as she curled her fingers around Ann's area. They had waited  _so_ long for this.  __All those times they had been caught or interrupted by others meant nothing as they gave themselves over to each other in a passionate heat.  
  
 _'I'm on the edge with no control_  
 _And I need, I need you to know'_

Ann's mouth went dangerously close to Makoto's pelvis, but the brunette shoved her hips up in aggravation and with her free hand clawed at Ann's tank top. Almost immediately, Ann shook the top off and threw it to the ground, forgotten as she panted against Makoto's hand inside her.  
  
The two picked up the pace as the clock struck 11:59pm. Both had their eyes clouded in desire and heat, Ann's panting grew heavier as Makoto expertly flexed her hands around the bundle of nerves between her legs.  
  
Ann's knees were beginning to buckle as she grew weaker and weaker to Makoto's touch. She grew sloppy with her movements but Makoto couldn't care less. Ann was hers - all hers. The model she had seen around Tokyo, the girl she had a crush on for the last year, the one and only Panther was hers, currently in a guest bedroom on top of her.   
Ann felt the same - The student council president, The all mighty fighter Queen, was beneath her writhing at her actions. Their consensual movements only made things more steamy as drool came from Makoto's lip ever so slightly.   
  
Makoto had her eyes shut and whined while Ann nipped at her pelvis and inner thigh. Both were getting so close,  _so_ _close,_ to the point it was agonising.  
  
Finally, they both howled and squealed in desire as the clock struck 12am.   
  
Coming down from their highs, Ann collapsed beside Makoto, staring up at the ceiling with flushed cheeks and matted hair. Makoto panted heavily, sweat beading her forehead and her hand twitching. Both girls still had their eyes filled with haze as they heard distant fireworks.  
  
It took a few seconds before Ann could remember how to talk. She turned her head to face Makoto and with a smile, breathed out three shaky words.  
  
"Happy New Year."  
  
Makoto blinked twice, then leant in for a gentle kiss. She could taste herself within Ann's mouth, and sighed contently as Ann wrapped herself around her and placed her head on her breast.  
  
"Y-Yeah, Happy New Year to you too, Ann," Makoto choked out once they broke apart. She held Ann tightly, refusing to let go as Ann nuzzled into her chest more.  
  
They both lay there, slowly coming down from ecstasy and eventually dozed off - forgetting the rest of the world existed, forgetting about their friends on the roof, forgetting about Futaba sleeping a few doors down, even forgetting what year they just entered.   
  
They were too into each other to care.

* * *

Ryuji's phone clicked as he snickered and shut the door. He had blackmail and leverage for the next three years now.   
  
"They look so peaceful" Haru smiled as she peered at the picture Ryuji just took.  
  
"The next time Ann is late to something or bags me out, I have a counter," He shook his phone triumphantly and stuffed it back into his pocket.   
  
"Now now, they had their fun, let's leave them be," Haru placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and grinned.   
  
"Perhaps we can have our _own_ fun, now that Akira and Yusuke have gone off to their room."  
  
Ryuji's eye lit up as Haru took his hand to lead him to her room.  
  
"I also went to the store and got an axe we can try and play with!"  
  
Ryuji's heart stopped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year. Be safe, don't do anything dumb.


End file.
